


time with my kids

by stephbirm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), RuPaul's Drag Race, jackie chan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm
Kudos: 2





	time with my kids

I have succeeded in  
many things as a mom  
the list of my failures though  
is also plenty long

This quarantine is a chance  
to expose my progeny  
to all the things that make  
life so interesting

We have watched some Buffy,   
I have taught cat's cradle  
we have sewn pillow covers  
played Parcheesi at the table

We have introduced son  
to kung fu and Jackie Chan  
daughter prefers youtube  
we toot and boot with Raven

Son split firewood, planted  
veggies in the garden  
daughter has a balance  
bike she's working hard on

I know that they miss friends  
and we all miss family  
but since we cannot change it  
I'm glad they're here with me


End file.
